Vacation with the Raijinshou
by Littlemissanime5
Summary: You, Laxus and the Rijinshou is going to Evergreen's beach house at an island. Memories awakens and feelings comeback. P.s This is a repose. of this story.
1. Chapter 1 Vacation begins

**It's my first fanfic here. Don't know if it's ok or not.**

**Disclaimer: I indeed do not own Fairy tail.**

You were relaxing by the big tree in the middle of the park with a book in hand. You heard footsteps as you were focused on your book. You turned around to see a towering shadow blocking the light from the lovely afternoon sun. "Hey! (N/n) what are you doing?" A familiar masculine voice spoke. You stood up and smiled up at the man. "Laxus have I not told to respect my afternoons?" You asked and smiled little teasingly.

He leans closer to your face and looked at you seriously. "You know you have a huge sit on your forehead right?" He asked seriously. "N-no I did not!" You said and hurried to cover it up with your hand, you were also blushing so it was kind of funny to Laxus. He straightened his body and put his hand in his pockets and gave you an amused smile.

"Evergreen asked if you wanted to go on vacation to the beach with the Rijinshou?" He asked looking up the tree avoiding your smile. You sighted and cupped your hand around his face and smiled. "Can't you at lease look at me while you're asking me?" You said teasingly. He shacked of my hands and started blushing a tiny bit. "I will remember that next time… So do you?" He asked looking at you this time. "Yah I would love to go with you guys." You said smiling. "Where are we going?" You asked and started walking. "We are going to Evergreen's beach house." The blond hair male said as he followed you. "That sounds like fun." You said.

"When are we going?" You asked turning to face him while still walking. "I think it was next week and we will be staying there for a week." He said smiling with his hands in his pocket. "Then I know, I should be packing then." You said and turned again. "Sure see you at the guild then." He said with a smirk as you left to your house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Time Skip! Broth to you by a singing Pantherlily ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was the day you, Laxus and the Rinjinshou was leaving to Evergreen's beach house. The Rijinshou was already waiting by the station, we were going to take the train to Hargeon Town then we were going to a small island where the beach house was located. You were wearing a short black kimono with cherry blossoms and a pair of sandals. Laxus was coming to accompany your walk to the station, as always he was on time.

The walk to the station wasn't that long actually just a 10 minute walk in fact, but you liked Laxus small jokes when you were walking. "Hey do you remember when we ran away from home?" Laxus asked with a big grin. "How can I forget? It was a disaster." You said and punched him in the arm. "I can't even remember why we tried run away from home." He said and looked up at the clear sky. "Me nether." You said and copied Laxus actions at looking up in the sky. You didn't really forget it, it was that you didn't want to bring it up when you guys was going on a vacation.

After a while you arrived at the station and met up with the Rijinshou. "So you guys ready for a whole week of fun?!" Evergreen exclaimed. "YES!" I and Bixlow shouted, while Freed and Laxus only stood and watched us, Laxus was having a smile on his face while Freed stood there calmly.

You then walked on the train and seated us. The whole trip to Hargeon Town was just of us teasing Evergreen liking Elfman and snacking. After a while you fell asleep leaning your head on Laxus shoulder. Bixlow was smirking and started teas Laxus, but not as harsh as he did to Ever. "Hey Laxus, what will you looking most for this vacation? Could it be (y/n) in swim suit?" He said teasingly. Laxus ave him a bit of "are you serious" look and answered. "Why should I? I grew up with her so I have seen her in swim suit plenty of times." With that said the train stopped and you were fast awake and exited the train and headed for the dock.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip! Broth to you by one of Juvias fantasies~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were at the town on that Island now it was busy with tourist. Indeed it was a nice town. We were then assigned to shop for groceries for the rest of the week and so we did.

After we were done shopping we had to rent a walk all the way to the other side of the island to get to the beach house. The sun was kind of high and it was hot too, but the small forest gave shadow but not enough. "Hey Ever, when are we there?" You asked, right after you said that she stopped and said. "We are here!" We only looked at the house on the edge of the cliff, it was big with at least 2 floors and the view was amazing.

The house sat quite on the edge and there was a little path that led down to the beautiful beach. The inside of the house was more wonderful, the kitchen and diner was an open area also connected with the living room, then the second floor had 5 rooms and a big bath, while there was a veranda with a hot tub. You then put everything where it should be and then changed. You looked kind a worried in your newly bought two peace in your favorite color. This was your first time wearing a two peace and it felt weird. You turned and posed in it but it just felt wrong. "It looks nice on you." A female's voice said. You turned to see Evergreen. "Thanks…" You said and took your stuff and took on a shirt to cover you up. "Why haven't you start wearing a bikini tills now?" Ever asked you as you two was walking to meet with the guys who went earlier. "Well never had the guts I think." You said smiling bit embraced. "It's good to see that you took my advice." She said and blinked.

When you and Ever arrived down at the beach the first thing ever did was lay down her towel and start tanning. You sighted and put your stuff under a palm tree and picked out your book. You looks out over the beach to see what everyone was doing. Freed was relaxing in the shade while Bixlow was building a sandcastle with his "babies" and Laxus was nowhere to be found until. "Come on (n/n) you can't be reading while we are at the beach." He said and took the book. You turned and saw his smirking face. "I told you to let me have my afternoons!" You said and tried taking back your book. "Nope." He said teasingly and set the book down and lifted you up. A thin lair of blush was covering your face, you struggled to get down. "Let me go!" You shouted and was now flaring with your arms and legs.

The smirk on Laxus face grew to a grin. "What about we reawaken some old memories?" He said and threw you into the water. You took of the shirt that was now soaked and revealed your (favorite color) bikini. Laxus apparently was not prepared for you to be wearing that and started blushing. While he was distracted you took your chance and threw him in ass well. He was clearly staring now and you started blushing as well. "W-what are you looking at?" You said and looked to the side. "N-nothing! It's just that uhm… I am not use to seeing you in bikini, that's all." He said a bit embraced. You sighted and reached out your hand to help him up from the water. He accepted it and stood to his feet. You headed to back to your seat and continued enjoying your book as Laxus over and over again tried annoying you, that only failed and ended up with Laxus get hit somewhere.

Freed was going to get something to drink and when he came back he had watermelon and some ice tea. He sated it by where Ever green was, you and the rest walked to get some. You sat down beside Evergreen and pored some ice tea in your glass. "Hey (y/n), it's a really nice bikini you're wearing today." Bixlow said. "Very nice, very nice!" His "babies" chanted after. "T-thanks…" You said smiling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip! Broth to you by Virgo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was time to make dinner and as always everyone said that you should stay away from the kitchen. Everyone in fairy tail said that you ether was bad at cooking or that you always poisoned the food. So now you sat on the edge of the balcony drinking some juice and was playing around with your spark magic, wonderful sparks of different colors appeared when you snapped your finger. It was kind of boring now, you looked over to the hot tub and smiled. "I maybe should take a dip." You said to yourself and went to change to your swimsuit. You went in the tub and enjoyed the warm water. You leaned back your head and looked up at the early night sky. "Seems like a storm is coming." You said depressed to yourself. You hated bad weather and thunder it had a reason too. You closed your eyes and tried to relax.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was raining down heavily and thunder and lightning was heard. Two hooded teenagers were running trying to catch the next train to a town far away from Magnolia. "Laxus! Pleas I-I can't run any longer!" The girl shouted with the lack of air in your lungs. The boy turned around and lifted you up in bridal style and kept running. "If you can't I won't let you be here alone!" He shouted and ran with all his remaining strength. When they arrived the train had just left and the two now stood there speechless. "H-hey Laxus it's ok…" The girl said a bit sad while still trying to comfort her friend. "No! It's not okay (y/n)!" He shouted and punched the ground. "I planed this just so you could escape that treble woman!" He said and tears started fall down. It was your first time seeing him like this. "I love you!" You shouted exactly as a sound of thunder struck down. The boy lifted his head to face you. "What did you say?" He asked as he stood up and wiped away his tears. "Nothing… Thanks for trying." You said and hugged him. At first he was surprised and then he wrapped his arms around you. After a while you let go of him and right in that moment an old man approached them. "Kid's what were you trying?" He said while looking up at them. "We didn't want to part that's all." The boy said and looked down at the ground. "I am sorry master, it's all my fault…" You apologized and bowed. "(N/n) you must go home and Laxus I will talk to you later." The master of the fairy tail guild said. "Yes master." You said and started walking home with tears in your eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You was shocked back to reality by Freed's shouting. "Dinners ready!" You hurried to get dressed and after walked down stairs to eat. Freed has done your favorite food and you were eating it happily. "Nicely done Freed!" You said with a huge smile. "While thank you (y/y)." He said smiling back. The rest of dinners conversations were mainly the guild and some other small talk.

After dinner you and Laxus was doing the dishes while the other played poker or other card games. "What do you think the others at the guild are doing right now?" Laxus asked while setting in place the plates and the other stuff you guys used at dinner. "Well… Gray could stripping, Natsu would be on a job, Erza with on the job, Lucy of coerce also going on the job, Juvia would be stalking Gray and the rest I don't really know." You said with a big smile as you handed the wet dishes to Laxus. He laughed a bit. "That sounds believable." He said as he placed the last plate in place.

After the dishes was done everyone came to play some poker and Bixlow was winning all the time. It was annoying. After a while of playing a sound of thunder was heard and the rain started pouring. "Well, well the weather just changed kind of drastically." Evergreen said and leaned her head on her elbow. "Yah…" You said recalling your flash back. "I will go to bed early, good night." You said depressed and walked up stairs to your room. You laid down at your bed and sighted. "I hate rain…" You said to yourself as you changed to your nightgown. Laxus then came in to see if there were something wrong. "Hey (n/n) what is it?" He asked and sat down at the edge of your bed where you were lying in. "Nothing really, I'm just tired." You said looking down on your hands. "That's good." He said and stood up again. "Good night." He said and exited the room.


	2. Chapter 2 Confession?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy tail or its characters.**

It was early in the morning and the weather was excellent, everyone was already up except for a blond dragon slayer. He was in his bed daydreaming and a small thought of you came up, it was an image of you in a dress Laxus you bought for you at your last year's birthday. A smile was appearing on his face.

Later when he came downstairs the only one who was seen was you, you had this big smile on your face. "Good morning." You said cherry. "Morning." He said a bit unsure. "Where is everyone?" He asked and sat down by the table where his breakfast was. "They were going somewhere, but I don't remember where." You said picking an apple from the basket. "So it's just us today?" He asked and started eating his breakfast. "I think so…" You said while biting of the fruit.

After Laxus was done with his breakfast you two walked down to the beach, this time you left your book at the house. Today you were determent to tell Laxus yet again how you felt for him, last time your confession was muted by the weather, but today was the day, you were sure of it. As you walked on the rather small path way down the cliff you slipped. "(Y/n)!" Laxus and hurried to save you. He took you in the hand and dragged you into his bare chess. "Are you alright?" He asked as he released you from his embrace. "I'm fine, thanks." You said smiling still with a trace of fright in your smile.

When you two came down to the beach the first thing you saw was… "Stop that Natsu!" A blond female with a pink fairy tail cress on her back hand shouted. _How the fudge did they come here?!_ You thought. "Oh, hi (y/n), Laxus!" The pink haired male said while fighting the raven haired ice mage. You looked around the beach and you saw. Erza calmly tanning, Wendy building a sandcastle with Charle and Happy. "Why are you guys here?!" You shouted. "Well we wanted a semester too and we heard of this beach, so now we are here." Lucy said smiling unsurely. "Isn't it a privet beach?" Laxus said looking at them. "Well, yes and no." A familiar female voice said. When we turned around there she stood, self-clamed queen of the fairies. "Fairy tail owns the beach, but the beach house is mine." She said and smiled a bit apologizing. "There are more houses around here also owned by fairy tail." Erza said and pointed to another path.

After a while of playing games swimming and fighting Natsu said something unexpected. "(Y/n) do you want to arm-wrestle?" He looked at you who was talking with Erza. "Ehm… Sure, but be prepared to lose!" You said with a smirk. You two walked over to a table and with everyone surrounding you two. "No magic, alright?" You said as you sat your arm in place. Natsu nodded and took your hand. "3… 2… 1… GO!" Happy shouted and the wrestle began. You and Nastu's hands was still in the middle as they started. The match never lasted that very long as you smashed down Natsu's hand in the table, Lucy raised up your hand and smiled. "We have a winner!" She shouted. Natsu was laying on the table in disbelief.

~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip! Broth to you by a sulking Natsu~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that day you all was still at the beach barbecuing. Natsu was eating the fire along with most of the food. It was fun and later everyone went up to the beach house. Everyone exept for you and Laxus was playing poker yet again, because you two were at the veranda looking at the sun set. "Laxus…?" You said as you sat on the railing. "Ya what is it?" He asked looking up on your face. "Do you remember when we tried running away?" You asked a bit depressed. "No, Should I?" Laxus asked. "No not really… It's just that I-I…" You stuttered as you were leaning down to his face, you were going to try in for a kiss, but! "Hey! You guys want to go into town?" Lucy interrupted. You and Laxus looked at her and then each other. "Ehm… Sure!" You said and jumped of the railing, and walked to Lucay. Laxus looked confused after you and fallowed.

While in town Evergreen took her time to buy some souvenirs to give someone. (We all know who it is.) You looked around and by one shop window you saw a familiar neckless. It was a celestial key like decoration and a chain attached to it. It reminded you of a gift you got from your dad while still a little girl. "Hey Laxus, do you remember what happened with that neckless I got from my dad?" You asked turning to Laxus. "You sold it when you was too short on jewels, why do you ask?" He said and traced your stare. "Is it the real one?" You asked him. He went closer to the window to inspect it. "It looks like it, so?" Laxus asked. You shocked your head. "Nothing, just wondered." You said and shocked your head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback! ~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mom! It's my choice!" The girl with (h/c) hair shouted at her mom. "So! I don't want you ending up like your dad!" The mother shouted back. "Dad only did what he thought was best for the guild!" She countered and stood up from the chair by the dining table. "That's why I don't want you to sacrifice everything you have on something that comes and goes." She said concerned. With that your tears started welding up and your anger grew. "No! No they don't just come and go! A guild is like a family and no family leaves its members left behind!" The girl shouted and ran out of the house crying. The girl wore no shoes and was crying, she ran to her guild where the guild members stared at her. She ran upstairs where she actually was not allowed but she really needed to talk to someone. She finally found the one she was looking for. The first thing the girl did was to hug him. He looked at her in confusion. "Hey (n/n) what happen?" He asked and tried comforting her. "M-mom asked me to q-quite the guild!" She shouted with sobbing in the tone and tears streaming down like a river. The boy looked at you in terror, he parted her from his body and looked into her (e/c) eyes who was filled with tears. "I won't let her make you leave!" He said. "She said we are going to move…" She said looking down on the floor boards. "T-then we will run away!" He said and hugged her again. "I promise you." He whispered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback over~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later back at the beach house you and everybody else was sitting there enjoying a display of your spark magic. "Well it was a fun day." You said snapping your fingers. "Sure was!" Lucy said. "I still want a rematch though." Nastu mumbled while having some fire in his mouth. "Ya, ya you will get your rematch someday." You said smiling still snapping your fingers.

The moon lit up the late night sky and the only thing that was heard was the laughter from the beach house and your light footsteps on the soft sand down at the beach, you decided to go for a walk instead of chilling in the hot tub with the others. The soft breast blew through your hair. Two hands came and covered your eyes. "Guess who." A voice said bit serious but still playful. "Laxus?" You guessed. The hands slipped down and you turned round to see, Gray? "What are you doing here?" You asked blushing a bit for the unexpected person appearing. "Wanted to see what you were up to…" He said and tuck his hands in his pocket. "Just going for a walk if that is too hard to figure out." You said smiling teasingly at him. "I fuggier out that, the reason I came now was to say something." He said and walked closer to you. He then took both your hand and held them to his chess. "I just wanted to say I love you." He said smiling a bit. You dragged away your hands and backed off with a blush on your face. "I-I am sorry Gray, but I can't say I feel the same." You said apologetic and smiled a fainted smiled. I thought so… I just wanted to tell you, I could already see that you have feelings for Laxus." He said now stripped down to his underpants. You blushed and looked to the ground. "H-how did you know I liked Laxus?" You asked embraced. He turned to you and smirked. "Well it's really obvious, everyone has heard of what he did for you when your mom threatened to move." He said as his smile fainted as mimicking my excretion. "I'm sorry if you don't want to talk about it, then it's alright." He said. "No it's okay." You said and smiled.

After that conversation with Gray ended he went back to the place he and Natsu and the others stayed. Now you sat there in the sand and was slowly losing to sleepiness, it ended with you knocked to your side heavy asleep.


	3. Chapter 3 Sparring

**A/N Hi! Hope you who is reading likes this, I am terribly sorry about any mistakes I do in the spelling. I would like to see what you think of the story so far, so review please.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail and I own nothing but the story.**

The next morning you were surprisingly in your bed, but how? "Good morning." A voice said by the door and when you turned around you saw, Freed. "Morning." You said crawling out of your bed, you were wearing your nightgown, you looked at it wondering who has changed it for you. "Don't worry Ever helped you change so no worries, breakfast is down stairs." He said and walked away. "Then who carried me?" You asked yourself. "I did." Said a voice belonging to no other than, Laxus the lightning dragon slayer. "I was worried when you didn't come back so I went our looking for you and found you asleep." He said. "It seems like the weather isn't that good to go down to the beach today." You said peeking out your window. "The others was going dancing later, but I didn't want to go." He said and smiled. "Then what do you want to do then?" you asked him as you were taking out your clothes for today. "I don't know, are you staying?" He said looking away as you was changing. "Of coerce, I can't just let you stay here alone." You said. "I see you down stairs." He said and walked down stairs.

You was finely done changing and the other stuff. You sat down by the table and started eating your breakfast. "I have an idea of what we can do." You said putting the dishes in the sink. "What is that then?" He said looking up from the sofa he was lying in. "We haven't spared in years, so I wanted see if you still couldn't beat me." You said and sat down on the back of the sofa. "No magic?" He asked looking up at your smiling face. "Of coerce not! If we used magic you would knock me out instantly." You said playful. "That's true." He said kind of teasingly. "Then shall we?" You asked. "You're on!" He said and stood up.

You were down at the beach, the wind was blowing real hard. He stood there across from you with his arms crossed. You were the first to strike, you ran forward and struck low. He jumped and you tried landing another attack, you hit him, but fast after he took of your hand and put it behind your back. You kicked some sand in his face and landed some good hits on his stomach, face and legs. He recovered fast and started hitting back at all the spots you hit him.

(Sorry I am no good when it comes to hand to hand. It was just I tried on.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip! Broth to you by cake~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was kind of late now and you two was still fighting. Now magic was involved, Laxus fist was surrounded by sparks and every time his fist hits you it stun. You countered with snapping thousands of sparks to blind. The hits after the blinding was easy to land. Then everything ended with you losing and Laxus as the winner. "It's exactly as I remember it would end, with us using magic and you winning." You said smiling with bruises on your face. He reached out a hand and smiled. "You always said you won." He said. You took his hand and stood to your feet. You two walked slowly and tilted up to the house.

You and Laxus sat there bandaging each other. Through the whole proses it there was a silence. "So… What now?" You asked when you finished helping him. "Well I don't know…" He said and finshed helping you. Silence again. The door swung open and there came Evergreen, Freed and Bixlow. "What happened?" Freed asked when seeing you two all bandaged up. "We just sparred." You said smiling. The three looked at us with jaws dropping. "Who won then?" Bixlow asked while showing his guild mark. "Me of coerce!" Laxus said with a big grin on. You hit him again and walked to the stairs. "What was that for?" He shoued at you. "Just wanted to." You said and walked up stairs.

Some time passed and you didn't eat dinner with the others, instead you sat on the roof of the house, gazing at the stars. You lined the zodiac sins together with your hand. "Wonder how it looks in the celestial word…" You sighted to yourself. "(Y/n)! Can I talk to you?!" A voice said down from the veranda, it was Evergreen. She fell out her wings and flew next to me. "Ya what is it?" You asked sitting up smiling at her. "Ehm… how should I say this… do you like Laxus?" She asked looking at you seriously. "Of coerce I do, he is my childhood friend after all." You said smiling. "No I mean like like?" She said. "Of coerce, how can you not fall for some guy you have known for your whole life." You said smiling. "I tried to say it way to many times and failed so I gave up..." You said with a sad tone. "You should never stop even if you fail." She said smiling. You nodded with a smile. She left and let you sit there.

**Hi! Sorry for the short chapter but is just lazy and wanted this chapter mostly focusing on the sparring match. I would love that you told me what I could done better. Thanks for reading today! **


	4. Chapter 4 I love you too

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy tail ****or any of its characters, all I own is the story.**

Last night you decided to sit up on the roof, you didn't know why but you did it. You were tired and it felt like you were going to pass out any moment now. You was leaning to the wall yawning. You arrived at your room and saw someone that you wasn't expecting. "Laxus?" You said a bit tired. He was sitting on the bed looking at you. "What are you doing here?" You said walking closer to stare down at him. "Nothing just too lazy to go to my room." He said standing up towering over you. "Then I will just get to bed." You said yawning and passing him to lay down at your bed. You was fast asleep and Laxus left but he said one last thing. "I love you." He said leaving to the beach with the others.

At the beach, Laxus was talking to Evergreen. "So you mean you said it?" She said looking at the boss of the Rijinshou. "Yes, but she was already sleeping." He said looking to the ocean. "Then you should tell her when she is awake." Bixlow dropped in to the conversation. "Are you crazy!?" Laxus shouted at him. "Well, you should know that she—" Bixlow was interrupted by a struck of thunder and rain started pouring down, the four people rushed to get their things and running to the house.

Back at the beach house you was in the bathroom taking a thoughtful sulk in the bathtub. "What should I do now?" You asked yourself as you sunk down in the water. You heard the door slit open and there someone came in. "I'm taking a shower!" The voice said. It was Laxus, lucky or if you even could say that. When he opened the door he came out with a towel around his waist, noticing you direct. He walked out blushing as hell. "I didn't see anything!" He said and opening a tiny to give you a towel. "It's ok." You said blushing and coming out of the tub and taking the towel. You wrapped it around our body and stood there now on the other side of the door to the changing room. You sighted and opened up a bit and peeked through the crack. "Laxus can I have my clothes?" You asked embraced. He took your clothes who was sitting on a chair folded and gave it to you through the crack. You put the clothes on swiftly and went out. You only stared at the exposing chess of the blond. "Ehm… Sorry again for disturbing you earlier." He said rubbing the back of his neck. "No, it's ok!" You said waving up your hands and blushing lightly. You hurried and walked out of the bathroom and up to your room.

Once in your room you sighted and looked out the window viewing the pouring rain. You sighted and laid down on the bed and rolled over to your side. "Why can't I just fricking tell him!" You shouted to yourself inside your head. It was getting pretty late, so you walked down stairs and saw Laxus on the sofa, as you walked closer you noticed he was asleep. You froze as he said. "I'm sorry, I don't like you… I love you." He mumbled. "Who is it he is dreaming about?" You asked yourself inside your mind. "Can it be me he is dreaming of? Of cores not! It must be Mira or Cana." You thought in panic and swallowed. You walked in front of him and looked at his peacefully sleeping face, it was so calm in compare cent to his normally serious face. You smiled and leaned closer to his face. "Good night." You whispered and kissed his forehead and laid a blanket covering him. "You know that's what he did when you fella sleep at the beach." A voice said from the stairs. You turned around a little flushed on the face and saw Bixlow smiling with his tongue out. "He did?" You said looking back at him. Bixlow only smiled and nodded. "Then that means… He likes me?" You said walking over to Bixlow. "Likes?! He's mad about you!" He said almost laughing it out. You were filled with joy and hugged him. "Oh I love you Bixlow!" You said smiling a huge smile. "Hey! Can you shut up?! I am trying to slee-" He stopped as he saw you hugging Bixlow. He stood up from the sofa and walked out in to the pouring rain. "Do you think he heard?" You said standing up and looked down at Bixlow. He nodded a bit sad now. You began to worry and ran out. It was kind of hard to see in the bad weather but he just stood there crossing his arms at the end of the stairs of the front porch. "Laxus… Earlier, he just umm…" You tried to explain as rain was smashing against your surface. "Yah! You like him huh? I'm glad for you two." He said bitterly through the rain. The feeling of him slipping away was welling up in you. "Hey! I just thanked him for a thing!" You shouted as your temper was slowly leaving you. "Oh I love you Bixlow! Is that how you thank people now a days." He said looking at you. "I was just happy because… because he told me that you… uhm…" You said but didn't say it fully because it was embracing. "That you… thatyouloveme…" You mumbled with a bit of blush appearing on your face. He looked at you questioned and walked closer. "What did you say?" He asked now standing really close to you. "Just tell him!" Your mind shouted and made you grab hold of his arm. "I love you Laxus!" You shouted as you looked to the ground. He was frozen by your words, the only thing he could figure out to do was to cup your face and made it face him. You looked at him surprised as he leaned down and sealed his lips with yours. You stiffened, but after a while you softened and replied to the kiss, putting your arms around his neck and closing your eyes.

You two must have been like that for like 2 minutes, lips locked in each other. Finely you two released slowly and as you opened your eyes a smile was on both of your faces. "I love you too (y/n)." He spoke softly he removed strands of hair from your face. Your face began to grow more and redder as you dug your face into his wet t-shirt. "Why haven't you told me!?" You shouted almost laughing. It was funny for him to see you trying to be angry. He hugged you and smiled. "Hey, you never told me." He said lifting up your head so he could see you clearly. "I tried to! That day we tried to run away, but I was muted by thunder!" You shouted angrily at him. "Sorry then." He said and kissed you on the fore head. As he did that you sneezed. "We better get changed before you get a cold." He said smiling. You nodded and he released you from the hug and you both walked in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip! Broth to you by Plue and Happy. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was the end of the vacation and you were back at your house in Magnolia with your best, no boyfriend Laxus and the Rijinshou. Happy end I guess.

**Authors note: Sorry that it's so late but thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! (I know it has been many spelling errors but I will check for them more in the future!) **


End file.
